


Regresar

by crawlingfiction



Series: Fluff Special Sheith One Shots 2019! [30]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fix-It, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: "Temo que el cuerpo clonado está rechazando la conciencia de Shiro"Había dicho Allura con pesar, congelándole el pulso.





	Regresar

Día 30: Abrazo.

Detalles: in canon, s7.

Extensión: 625 palabras.

 

**_Regresar_ **

_Temo que el cuerpo clonado está rechazando la conciencia de Shiro_

Había dicho Allura con pesar, congelándole el pulso. Keith se rehusó, apretando las yemas contra la capsula que reflejaba con un haz escarlata su alma queriéndolo dejar atrás otra vez.

—¡Tienes que ayudarlo de algún modo! —suplicó. Krolia le miraba con suma tristeza y en silencio, le hacía compañía.

—No puedo… —Allura cabizbaja, no fue capaz de responder más.

Keith sintió en ese momento el mundo desmoronarse, otra vez.

Azotó la capsula con los puños, apretando los dientes.

—Shiro, por favor, ¡Lucha! —su voz quebró en pedazos y a ojos cerrados y puños apretados, se lo estaba suplicando— No me hagas esto a mi otra vez…

Las luces rojas y el paneo lúgubre de su cuerpo dejaron de titilar. Se tornó amarillo y después de brillante azul, iluminándose por completo. Keith retrocedió descolocado, con Krolia tomando de su hombro.

Shiro reaccionó, comenzando toser al aire aséptico y seco circular. La puerta de la capsula se abrió de un siseo, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

—¡Shiro! —se acercó apresurado, tomando de su mano para serle soporte.

—Keith… —suspiró, buscando sus ojos en medio de la visión confusa— Estaba soñando.

Keith parpadeó, curvando sus labios en una suave sonrisa.

Shiro ladeó la cabeza, y con todo un poco más claro, le volvió a mirar.

—Keith, me salvaste… —dijo. Keith entrecerró los ojos y sin dejar de sonreírle se inclinó, rodeando su cuerpo en la terneza de un abrazo.

—Ambos nos salvamos —recordó a ojos cerrados, estrechándole contra su cuerpo.

Sentir su cuerpo, su voz y su calor le espantaban los temores de aquel encuentro. Donde Shiro no era Shiro y él, su Mano derecha, tuvo que arrancarle la suya de tajo, con los ojos perlados de dolor.

Esa pesadilla, gracias a esa sonrisa adormilada y esa paz momentánea, iba a desaparecer.

El abrazo se disolvió a los segundos, y sin pensarlo mucho, guiado por ese cúmulo de emociones a flor de piel, le besó. Suspiró al momento de sus bocas fundirse en calor, empujando lejos todos los temores que quisieron hacerle creer que más nunca estaría con él.

Ese beso dulce y con promesas en medio, se lo aseguró una vez más.

Le salvó y le seguiría salvando la vida, todas las veces que fueran necesarias.

Krolia y Allura se miraron, compartiendo una sonrisa de cómplice felicidad.

Las compuertas se abrieron, entrando los paladines junto a Coran y Romelle a tropel.

Keith y Shiro se separaron de inmediato, provocándole una risita burlona a Krolia.

¿En serio? ¿Y ellas dos que estuvieron ahí todo este tiempo? ¡Hasta Kosmo!

Allura se limitó en reír y encoger de hombros con las palmas al pecho.

Pidge y Hunk se detuvieron en seco, conteniendo un exhalo de alegre sorpresa al intuir lo que había sucedido segundos antes, Romelle pestañeó ofuscada para luego sonreír, sin realmente entender bien que sucedía. Lance, por su parte, ni se enteró por su emoción al ver a Shiro despierto.

—Shiro está mejor, ¡Bien! —exclamó animado, extendiendo los brazos.  
—¿Dónde estaban? —tosió Keith, ayudando a Shiro a sentarse en la capsula.

—Nos encogió un zorrillo mágico, ¡pero el polvo que aumenta la electricidad nos agrandó! —explicó rápidamente ante la mirada desconcertada del par— ¿Listos para cargar los leones? —se acunó el mentón con los dedos y sonrió socarrón.

Keith entrecerró los ojos y enarcó la ceja en lo que Shiro se limitó a reír bajo.

—Es bueno estar de vuelta… —suspiró, mirando de reojo a Keith y sosteniendo de su mano con fuerza.

 _Es bueno tenerte de vuelta_ , fue lo que dijo el paladín rojo con una simple mirada y la sonrisa que ensanchó al entrelazar los dedos con los suyos.

Es bueno estar juntos, una vez más.


End file.
